


Confessions of a Prayer: Namine

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Confessions [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one who sees everything, what is she hoping to do as she draws?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Prayer: Namine

_“Pretty pretty please, don’t you ever ever feel that you’re less than, less than perfect…”_

I was always watching from the sidelines. Waiting. Drawing, in case I should ever forget. All your lives, the life I could never have…

      I know it’ll be rude of me to say this, since I’ve been watching all of you suffer, while I personally am no more than a spectator. I’ve never done any of you any good, since most of my short time here was spent rearranging memories I had messed up myself, breaking apart others in the process, destroying lives…

      But I’ll admit: I was jealous. It was infuriating, this sense of helplessness. I knew so much, and I could only spend my time thinking over what I knew, wishing I could do something about it, _anything…_

      I’m sorry if I can’t meet your eyes. I know… you all hate me, don’t you? Sitting in my quiet little white room sketching away with my kiddy little crayons as you guys fought and cried and died…

      But if it’s any comfort, I cried too. Of course, I would never have let you see me—you guys had enough to worry about as it was. But I cried for you, all of you, because I knew you were all too proud to cry yourselves-- until it became too much, that is. No matter what they say, all of us have hearts, and hearts cry. Not only when we lose someone or something dear, but also tears of joy, tears shed over petty things, like a broken friendship, tears of gratitude of having lived through another day…

      When you can’t bring yourself to smile, or laugh, I don’t see why you can’t cry. My tears wet my dress, mat up my hair and makes my colors run, but I always feel better afterwards…

      Oh, yes. And I pray.

      Sounds stupid, I know. Our destinies as Nobodies were set in stone from the moment of our unholy creation, and yet… I pray, holding onto that tiny glimmer of hope. Praying for those who are suffering, those who have suffered, those who have moved on where I can never follow…

      Crying and praying. What a sad existence. But for now, I guess, it’s all I have to offer…if only it was enough.


End file.
